


The Hobbit

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Young hobbit Mike Wheeler, after inheriting a mysterious ring from his aunt Nancy, must leave his home in order to keep it from falling into the hands of its evil creator. Along the way, a party is formed to protect the ringbearer and make sure that the ring arrives at its final destination: Mt. Doom, the only place where it can be destroyed.





	1. One Ring to Rule Them All...

Joyce: "I amar prestar aen. (The world is changed.) Ihan mathon ne nen. (I feel it in the water.) Hab mathon ne chae. (I feel it in the Earth.) A han noston ned gwilith. (I smell it in the air.) Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it."

A fire is seen, in which melted metal is being taken out by prongs. It is poured into a mold for casting. The three Elf rings are seen on their ownders hands; Narya, Nenya and Vilya. They look at them, admiring their beauty. Seven rings are spread in a circle on a table. Seven Dwarf Lords pick them up and raise them above their heads. Nine Kings of men lower their rings, holding them in front of themselves.

Joyce: "It began with the forging of the great rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else, desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made."

Mount Doom spouts off lava and fire, the land surrounding it is dark and gloomy. The Mind Flayer stands inside Mount Doom creating his ring.

Joyce: "In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Mind Flayer forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life."

The Mind Flayer shows the Ring on his forefinger, the Elvish inscription carving itself into the Ring.

Joyce: "One Ring to rule them all."

Troglodytes attack villages, houses errupt in flames, the townspeople run away screaming in fear.

Joyce: "One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. (An army of Elves and Men are seen on the field of Dagorlad) A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth."

Troglodytes are seen grunting and ready for battle. Elves and Men let loose arrows into the hordes of Troglodytes. Armies of Troglodytes attack the Elves and Men, who fight back bravely. Lord Elrond is seen shouting out commands at the army.

Joyce: "Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone."

The Mind Flayer steps onto the battlefield, carrying a mace and the Ring of Power on his finger. Everyone turns and looks at him with fear in their eyes. He swings his mace, sending a group of Elves flying through the air. Elendil raises his sword to strike, but the Mind Flayer flings him against a rock, crushing him to death. Shocked, Isidur runs over to his fallen father. Suddenly, he is aware of someone behind him, he roles over, seeing Sauron towering above him.

Joyce: "It was in this moment when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father’s sword."

Isildur grabs the hilt of Narsil, but the Mind Flayer stomps on it, shattering the blade. The Mind Flayer reaches down towards Isildur with the hand carrying the Ring. With a desperate attempt, Isildur let’s out a cry and strikes the Mind Flayer's hand with the shards of Narsil, slicing off the finger bearing the One Ring. The Mind Flayer let’s out a cry. He implodes, sending a shockwave throughout the battlefield, knocking the warriors off their feet. His armour falls to the ground, his body gone. Smoke emerges from within the armour.

Joyce: "The Mind Flayer, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth was defeated."

Isildur slowly reaches for the remains of the Mind Flayer's finger bearing the Ring. The finger turns to ash in his hands, but the Ring shimmers faintly.

Joyce: "The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own."

Isildur is riding trough the forest with a group of warriors. The Ring is on a chain around Isildur’s neck. They are ambushed by a group of Troglodytes. Isildur is knocked off of his horse by a Troglodyte and they tumble to the ground. His men fight bravely against the Troglodytes, but it doesn’t look hopeful. Isildur looks around desperatly and sees the Ring around his neck. He jerks the chain off and puts the Ring on and disappears from sight. Bushes spread as he runs through them, yet nothing is seen of him actually being there. He splashes into the lake and is swimming away under water when the Ring leaves his finger. He reaches for it vainly and Troglodytes on the surface spot his body and kill him.

Joyce: "It betrayed Isildur to his death."

Isildur floats face down in the water, dead, with three arrows in his back. The Ring sinks into the depths of the river.

Joyce: "And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer."

The Ring is half covered in dirt and a hand reaches down and picks it up out of the water. It glistens in that hand covered in mud.

Gollum: "My Precioussssssss."

Joyce: "The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him."

The Misty Mountains are shown, Gollum sits on a stone above a little pool inside the mountains.

Gollum: "It came to me. My own. My love. My own. My prrrecioussssss! *gollum*"

Joyce: "The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum’s cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum."

The Ring falls down, bouncing off of the rocks, landing in a pile of dirt.

Joyce: "But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable."

A young Nancy appears. She is on the ground, her hand groping through the dirt until it stumbles upon the Ring. She picks it up looking at it.

Nancy: "What’s this?"

Joyce: "A Hobbit. Nancy Wheeler of Hawkins."

Nancy: "A ring."

Gollum: (from far away) "Lossssst! My precious is lost!"

Nancy, alarmed, puts the Ring in her pocket.

Joyce: "For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."


	2. Concerning Hobbits

Nancy: (clearing her voice) "The 22nd day of September in the year 1400 by Hawkins-reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, Hawkins, Middle-earth. The third age of this world. There and Back Again: A Hobbit’s Tale. By Nancy Wheeler."

She is seen writing the title page and she then puts the quill down and picks up her pipe in thought, leaning back into the seat of her chair.

Nancy: "Now where to begin? Ah, yes (she dips his quill into the ink and starts to write again) “Concerning Hobbits".”

A farmer and his son is seen working the field and leading their cows that are pulling the plow. Another Hobbit tugs on the end of a rope tied to a hog. The village square is seen a bustling full of Hobbits at work. They look quite cheerful and happy. The scene than cuts back to the fields and meadows, showing other Hobbits hard at work milking cows and tending to their houses, such as gardening and raking. They look very peaceful and content, some of them even sleeping on the job.

Nancy: "Hobbits have been living and farming in the four farthings of Hawkins for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle-earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count Hobbits must seem of little importance being neither renowned as great warriors nor counted among the very wise."

Nancy leans back in her chair chuckling at that thought. Knocking is heard at her door and she suddenly stops her laughing.

Nancy: (yelling over her shouldar) "Mike! Someone at the door."

She turns back to her book and starts writing again, forgetting about the door.

Nancy: "In fact, it has been remarked by some that Hobbit’s only real passion is for food."

A Hobbit gives the girl he likes flowers and she leans in for a kiss when he spots some rolls being carried by and grabs one and stuffs it in his mouth. More Hobbits are seen carrying barrels from the orchards. Another Hobbit is carrying one on his shouldar with mug in hand, drinking as much ale as possible. A group of pipe-smokers are seen sitting around and enjoying each other’s company. More Hobbits are gardening and playing games.

A rather unfair observation as we have also developed a keen in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet and good, tilled earth. For all Hobbits share a love of things that grow.

Lucas is planting flowers outside of his home, taking pleasure in that hobby and the beautiful flowers. The Hobbits are also setting up for Nancy's big party, putting up banners and ribbons and tents.

Nancy: "And, yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me: It is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life."

A big banner wishing Nancy a Happy Birthday is set up.

There is another knock at the door and Nancy sags in her chair, slightly annoyed.

Nancy: "Mike, the door! (Nancy listens a moment and there is no noise, then there is more knocking at the door again) Sticklebacks. Where is that boy? Mike!"


	3. Hawkins

Mike sits beneath a tree, reading a book. Suddenly, he hears someone singing and looks up. He smiles as he understands who it is. Hopper drives his carriage through the fields while he sings.

Hopper: (humming and singing) "Down from the door where it began. And I must follow if I can. The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began. Now far ahead the road has gone. And I must follow if I can."

Mike runs towards the grassy rode and comes to a halt, crossing his arms.

Mike: "You’re late."

Hopper stops the carriage. His face can barely be seen under his big, pointed floppy hat. He slowly turns to look at Mike.

Hopper: "A wizard is never late, Mike Wheeler. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

He looks at Mike with a strict look that softens until they both laugh. Mike jumps onto the carriage and into Hopper's arms.

Mike: "It’s wonderful to see you, Hopper!"

Hopper: "You didn’t think I’d miss your Aunt Nancy's birthday?"

Mike sits besides Hopper in the carriage as they drive through Hobbiton. Hopper starts smoking his pipe.

Hopper: "So, how is the old rascal? I hear its going to be a party of special magnificence."

Mike: You know Nancy. She's got the whole place in an uproar.

Hopper: (chuckling) "Well, that should please her."

Mike: Half of Hawkins has been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway.

They both laugh at this as they pass the Hobbits hard at work in the fields. They cross over a small stone bridge over a stream and into the little town square, making their way towards Bag End. They pass through the little town of Hobbiton and observe the other Hobbits while doing so.

Nancy: "And so life in Hawkins goes on very as it has this past Age full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly. If it comes at all. For things are made to endure in Hawkins passing from one generation to the next. There’s always been a Wheeler living here under the Hill in Bag End. (Nancy pauses momentarily looking up and mutters to herself) And there always will be."

Mike: "To tell you the truth, Nancy's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual. (Hopper listens intentively, his face looking concerned and full of thought) She's taken to locking herself in her study."

Nancy is seen holding up the map of Middle-earth.

Mike: "She spends hours and hours pouring over old maps when she thinks I’m not looking."

Nancy sets the map down and sighs. She tenses all of the sudden and starts to check her pockets looking for something. Her breathing starts to get shallow as she turns out empty pockets. Her eyes search the room frantically.

Nancy: "Where’s it gone?"

She starts to search everything in the room in a panic frenzy, picking things up to just through them down when she finds they are not holding what she is seeking. She starts to get angrier and angrier when her hand brushes her vest pocket. She feels them and places her hand in it and pulls something out. Sighing deeply, she opens her hand slightly and reveals that she is holding the Ring in her hand. She closes her eyes in relief and has a silent moment.

Mike: "She's up to something."

Hopper grunts and give Mike a sideways glance. Mike looks back at him, waiting for him to answer. Hopper just looks away looking as if he didn’t know anything.

Mike: "All right, then. Keep your secrets."

Hopper: "What?"

Mike: "But I know you have something to do with it."

Hopper: (assuming a look of innoncence) "Good gracious me."

Mike: "Before you came along, we Wheelers were very well thought of."

Hopper: "Indeed."

Mike: "Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

Hopper: "If you’re referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your aunt a little nudge out of the door."

Mike: "Whatever you did, you’ve been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

Hopper: "Oh, really?"

They drive past a hobbit hole with a grumpy hobbit working in the garden. He looks at Hopper, turning even more grumpy. Hobbit children run after the carriage as soon as they spot it.

Hobbit children: "Hopper! Hopper!"

Some hobbit children run down the grassy hills towards the carriage.

Hobbit children: "Fireworks, Hopper! Hopper! Fireworks, Hopper!"

They look at him in disappointment as he drives along, pretending not to notice them.

Hobbit children: "Awwwww."

Suddenly, a blast of fireworks goes off from the carriage. The hobbit children clap their hands and cheer. The grumpy hobbit man laughs, a grumpy hobbit woman comes out and gives him a disapproving look and he gets the sour look on his face again. Hopper chuckles.

Mike: "Hopper? I’m glad you’re back."

Hopper: "So am I, dear boy! (thoughtfully to himself) So am I."

Mike jumps of the carriage and waves at Hopper. Hopper drives up to Bag End and stops in front of the gate which has a sign that says ‘No Admittance. Exception Party Business’. He walks up to the door and knocks it with his staff. A voice is heard from inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Stan "The Man" Lee, may you rest in peace you amazing man.
> 
> Excelsior!


	4. Very Old Friends

Nancy: "No thank you! We don’t want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

Hopper: "And what about very old friends?"

The door opens and Nancy stares at Hopper in disbelief.

Nancy: "Hopper?"

Hopper: "Nancy Wheeler!"

Nancy: "My dear Hopper!"

They give each other a big hug.

Hopper: "Good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old! Who would believe it? (Hopper takes a closer look at Nancy) You haven’t aged a day."

Nancy runs inside, beckoning Hopper in and holding the door open for him.

Nancy: "Come on, come in! Welcome, welcome! Oh, here we are."

She closes the door behind Hopper and takes his hat and staff.

Nancy: "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I’ve got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha! It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?"

Hopper: "Just tea, thank you."

Nancy runs around the hobbit hole, Hopper backs into a the chandelier, then turns and bumps his head onto the beam. He rubs his forehead and walks into Nancy's study. He looks at the papers on the desk, a map of The Lonely Mountain among them. Nancy continues to talk to him about what there is to eat.

Nancy: "I was expecting you sometime last week. Not that it matters. You come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I’m afraid. We’ve got cold chicken and a bit of pickle… there’s some cheese here. Oh no it won’t do. We’ve got raspberry jam, an apple tart… But not much for afters – Oh, no, we’re all right. I’ve just found some sponge cake. (enters the study, looking for Hopper, who has left) I could make you some eggs if you’d like- Oh. Hopper?"

Hopper peers into the study from the kitchen behind Nancy.

Hopper: "Just tea, thank you."

Nancy: "Oh, right. You don’t mind if I eat, do you?" (stuffing some food into her mouth)

Hopper: (sitting down at the table) "No, not at all."

A sharp knock is heard on the door and a woman’s voice is heard.

Lobelia: "Nancy! Nancy Wheeler!"

Nancy throws herself towards the wall, choking on her food, in a desperate attempt to hide. Then she turns to Hopper, whispering.

Nancy: "I’m not at home!"

She tiptoes over to the window in the study, taking a peek at who is outside.

Nancy: "It’s the Sackville-Wheelers."

Lobelia: "I know you’re in there!"

Nancy: "They’re after the house. (turning around and quietly entering the kitchen again, still whispering) They’ve never forgiven me for living this long. (goes over to the little round window in the kitchen and looks out) I’ve got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day. They never give me a moment’s peace! I want to see mountains again. Mountains, Hopper! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!"

Nancy takes the tea off the fire with a towel.

Hopper: "So you mean to go through with your plan, then."

Nancy: "Yes, yes. It’s all in hand. All the arrangements are made. (Hopper opens the lid on the pot) Oh, thank you."

Hopper: "Mike suspects something."

Nancy: "Of course he does. He’s a Wheeler! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

Hopper: "You will tell him, won’t you?"

Nancy: "Yes, yes."

Hopper: "He’s very fond of you."

Nancy: "I know. He’d probably come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Mike's still in love with Hawkins. The woods, the fields. Little rivers. I am old, Hopper. I know I don’t look it, but I’m beginning to feel it in my heart. (she starts to feel the Ring in her pocket. Hopper notices this but keeps silent. Nancy sits down and joins Hopper at the table) I feel thin. Sort of stretched like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don’t expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."

Hopper and Nancy sit outside Bag End, each with a pipe in their mouth. They are looking at the field where the party is to be held, the tents are set up and lanterns are lighted as night approaches.

Nancy: "Old Toby. The finest weed in the Southfarthing."

Nancy blows a ring of smoke. Hopper smiles and blows a ship of smoke, sailing trough the smoke ring that Nancy made.

Nancy: "Hopper, my old friend this will be a night to remember."


	5. A Long-expected Party

A huge firework explodes ever the party field below, showering the crowd in sparks, which disappear right before they hit the Hobbits. A lot of Hobbits dance, eat, drink and talk with each other.

Nancy: "Hello, hello. Fatty Bolger. Lovely to see you! Welcome, welcome!"

Mike is dancing, and so is Rosie. Lucas is watching from his seat, looking at Rosie wistfully. Mike sits down beside him.

Mike: "Go on Lucas! Ask Rosie for a dance."

Lucas: "I think I’ll just have another ale."

Mike: "Oh, no, you don’t. Go on!"

Mike pushes Lucas onto the dancefloor and into Rosie’s arms, as he gets up to get his ale. Mike laughs at Lucas' attempt on dancing. Hopper lets another set of fireworks off, which take the form of arrows flying through the air.

Nancy is sitting in front of a group of hobbit children, telling one of her stories of her adventures. The children listen in apprehension.

Nancy: "So there I was, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly. They spent so much time arguing the withertos and the whyfors, that the sun’s first light cracked over the top of the trees. . . poof!

The hobbit children gasp and jump a little.

Nancy: "And turned them all to stone!"

Hopper get’s some more fireworks from his carriage, laughing and having a good time. Jane pokes out from the otherside of the carriage and watches Hopper leave. She smacks the tent flap and Max comes out from behind a tent. They stop beside the carriage.

Jane: "Quickly!"

Jane gives Max a boost onto the carriage. Max starts searching for a good firework. Jane looks over her shoulder to see what Hopper was doing.

Hopper unaware of what Jane and Max are doing lets off a firework that looks like butterflies.

Hopper: "Whoa! Up they go."

He laughs as he watches the hobbit children run after the butterflies, trying to catch them.

Max shows a firework to Jane.

Jane: "No, no, the big one, big one."

Max finds one shaped as a large dragon. Jane gasps and nods. Max jumps down from the carriage, and into the tent beside it. Jane takes a bite from an apple trying to look inconspicious and follows Max into the tent.

Nancy shakes more hands of Hobbits showing up at her party.

Nancy: "Mrs. Bracegirdle, how nice to see you. Welcome, welcome. Are all these children yours? Good gracious, you have been productive."

Nancy watches as the children passes and looks surprised. As they move on, Nancy listens to the crowd. Her ear twitches as she hears someone.

Lobelia: "Nancy?"

She whips around in fear, when she sees Mike behind her. She points in the direction where she heard Lobelia and she and Mike run away quickly to find a hiding place.

Nancy: "Sackville-Wheelers! Quickly, hide!"

Two sour and grumpy looking Hobbits push there way through the crowd looking for Nancy. Nancy and Mike stop beside a tent and Nancy covers her face with her jacket. Lobelia and Otho appear around the corner of the tent, yet do not see Mike or Nancy. They continue on, looking for Nancy.

Nancy: (sighing) "Thank you, my boy. You’re a good lad, Mike. I’m very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish. I don’t know why I took you in after your mother and father died but it wasn’t out of charity. I think it was because of all my numerous relations you were the one Wheelers that showed real spirit."

Mike: "Nancy, have you been at the Gaffer’s home brew?"

Nancy: (looking confused) "No…well, yes, but that’s not the point. The point is, Mike, you’ll be all right."

Nancy takes a sip of her ale and Mike looks at her in confusion over what Nancy just said to him.

Inside a tent, Jane and Max light up the firework that they took.

Max: (standing up after lighting the firework) "Done!"

Jane: "You’re supposed to stick it in the ground!"

Jane pushes the firework onto Max.

Max: "It is in the ground."

Max pushes it to Jane.

Jane: "Outside!"

Jane pushes it back to Max.

Max: "It was your idea!"

Max starts to push it back to Jane when the firework ignites and flies off. Everyone around, turn towards the explosion and watch. Jane and Max are knocked back onto the ground, their faces black from the explosion.

Hobbit: (pointing at the firework) "Look at that!"

The firework gets high into the sky and explodes into an array of sparks. The crowd starts to clap and cheer as they watch. The firework then turns into a dragon, and it flies down towards the party field. The hobbits run away in fright, screaming.

Mike: "Nancy? Nancy, look out for the dragon!"

Nancy: "Dragon? Nonsense! There hasn’t been a dragon in these parts for a thousand years."

Mike pulls Nancy to the ground, the dragon flies over them, barely making it over the field, before exploding into a mass of colors. The hobbits cheer and clap, Jane and Max watch with stunned but satisfied faces.

Jane: "That was good!"

Max: "Let’s get another one."

Hopper comes up behind them and grabs them each by their ear. Jane and Max look up, wincing.

Hopper: "Jane Ives and Max Mayfield. I might’ve known."

Hopper sits with his pipe, watching Jane and Max doing the dishes.

Hobbits: "Speech, Nancy! Speech!"

Mike: "Speech!"

Nancy gets up and bows to the beckonings. She steps up on a barrel under the great tree and opens her arms welcomingly.

Nancy: "Today is my 111th birthday!"

Hobbits: "Happy birthday!"

Hobbit: (raising his mug to Nancy) "Happy birthday!"

Nancy: "But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. (the Hobbits cheer) I don’t know half of you half as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

The hobbits seem to not know how to take what Nancy just said. They look at each other in confusion. Nancy pulls the ring out of her pocket and holds it behind her back. Hopper watches closely, suspecting something. Mike watches, his smile slowly vanishing.

Nancy: "I, uh, I have things to do. (whispers to herself) I’ve put this off for far too long. (To the crowd) I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell. (looking at Mike) Goodbye."

She puts on the Ring and disappears. The Hobbits gasp, not knowing what to think. They turn to each and start to whisper about Nancy disappearing. Mike watches in shock and Hopper takes his pipe from his mouth with surprise.


	6. Farewell Dear Nancy

There is a big commotion among the hobbits as they look around and whisper to each other. The door at Bag End is opened, and once inside, Nancy takes off the Ring, becoming visible. She walks into her study, laughing. She flips the Ring in the air, then puts it back in her pocket and pats it. Walks over and grabs her walking stick. Suddenly, Hopper is seen in a corner.

Hopper: "I suppose you think that was terribly clever."

Nancy: "Come on, Hopper! Did you see their faces?"

Hopper: "There are many magic rings in this world Nancy Wheeler and none of them should be used lightly."

Nancy: "It was just a bit of fun! Oh, you’re probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Mike, won’t you?"

Nancy packs her stuff for the journey.

Hopper: "Two eyes. As often as I can spare them."

Nancy: "I’m leaving everything to him."

Hopper: "What about this Ring of yours, is that staying too?"

Nancy: "Yes, yes. It’s in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece."

Hopper goes to the mantelpiece looking for the envelope.

Nancy: "No. Wait, it’s here in my pocket. (pulls out the Ring and looks at it) Heh, isn’t that–? Isn’t that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn’t I keep it?"

Hopper: "I think you should leave the Ring behind, Nancy. Is that so hard?"

Nancy: "Well no. And yes! Now it comes to it. I don’t feel like parting with it. Its mine. I found it! It came to me!"

Hopper: "There’s no need to get angry."

Nancy turns towards Hopper with a furious look on her face.

Nancy: "Well, if I’m angry, it’s your fault! It’s mine! My own. My precious."

Hopper: "Precious? Its been called that before, but not by you."

Nancy: "Argh! What business is it of yours what I do with my own things!"

Hopper: "I think you’ve had that Ring quite long enough."

Nancy: "You want it for yourself!"

Hopper takes a step forward, and talks to Nancy with a dark, scary voice. The room grows dark around them.

Hopper: "Nancy Wheeler! (Nancy flings herself towards the wall behind her) Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you. (the room gets light again and Hopper softens his voice) I’m trying to help you."

Nancy runs into Hopper's arms, weeping.

Hopper: "All your long years, we’ve been friends. Trust me as you once did. Let it go."

Nancy: "You're right, Hopper. The Ring must go to Mike. It’s late. The road is long. Yes, it is time."

She walks towards the door, opens it and starts to walk out.

Hopper: "Nancy, the ring is still in your pocket."

Nancy stops and looks at Hopper.

Nancy: "Oh, yes..."

She takes the Ring out of her pocket and looks at it with a stern face. Slowly, she turns her hand, letting the Ring fall to the floor. It hits the floor with a heavy thud. Quickly, Nancy walks out, stopping a few strides from the door, taking deep breaths. Hopper comes out after her.

Nancy: "I've thought of an ending for my book: And she lived happily ever after to the end of her days.”

Hopper: "And I’m sure you will, my dear friend."

Nancy: "Goodbye, Hopper."

Hopper: "Goodbye, dear Nancy."

She walks out of the gate, down the road going east, singing.

Nancy: "The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began..."

Hopper: "Until our next meeting."


	7. Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe

Hopper goes back inside, he stares that the Ring on the floor, bends down and puts his hand over it as if to pick it up. Before he can even touch it, he sees a flash of the Eye of Sauron, surprised he leaves it. Hopper sits in the study inside Bag End, smoking. He seems to be in deep thoughts.

Hopper: (mutters) "Riddles in the Dark."

The door is flung open and Mike arrives.

Mike: "Nancy! Nancy!"

Mike sees the Ring on the floor and bends down to pick it up. He then notices Hopper sitting by the fireplace.

Hopper: "My precious… Precious…"

Mike walks over to Hopper.

Mike: "She's gone hasn’t she? She talked for so long about leaving. I didn’t think she’d really do it."

He stops besides Hopper, the Ring in his hand.

Mike: "Hopper?"

Hopper: "Hmm. (he sees the Ring in Mike's hand) Nancy's Ring. She's gone to stay with the elves. She's left you Bag End… (he gets out and envelope, holding it up to Mike who puts the Ring in it. He seals it and gives the envelope to Mike) along with all her possessions. The Ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

Hopper gets his hat and staff and makes for the door.

Mike: "Where are you going?"

Hopper: "There are some things that I must see to."

Mike: "What things?"

Hopper: "Questions. Questions that need answering!"

Mike: "But you’ve only just arrived! I don’t understand."

Hopper turns and looks at Mike.

Hopper: "Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe."


	8. The Account of Isildur

Among the sound of clanging blades in Barad’dur, a shrill moan cries out.

Gollum: (in severe pain) "Hawkins! Wheeler!"

Mt. Doom explodes and the gates of Minas Morgul open letting the Nazgûl out. Hopper rides over a hill near Minas Tirith and watches Mt. Doom over the Ash Mountains, rapidly turning toward the citadel. He walks hurriedly through the halls until he reaches an underground library, shifting through papers until he finds what he’s looking for.

Hopper: (reading) "The year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power. It has come to me, The One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me though I buy it with great pain. The markings on the band begin to fade. The writing, which was first as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell."

Isildur is shown taking the Ring from the Mind Flayer's finger, and holding it in between his fingers looking at it. Hopper's eyes widen upon realization. A hobbit man is chopping wood outside his home. His dog begins barking and slowly enters the house as the Black Riders approach.

Nazgûl: (hissing) "Hawkins. Wheeler."

Hobbit: (worriedly) "There’s no Wheelers around here. They’re all up in Hobbiton.

Horse brays.

Hobbit: (pointing left) "That way."

He stumbles inside his house and shuts the door as the Five Nazgûl ride off in that direction.


	9. The Shadow of the Past

Mike walks inside, looking into Nancy's study which shows evidence that someone has been inside. Mike eyes it suspiciously as a hand appears over his shoulder. Mike gasps as it spins him around.

Hopper: (whispering frantically) "Is it secret?! Is it safe?!"

Mike opens a trunk and rummages through his things. Hopper hears something and turns around nervously. Mike grasps an envelope and gives it to the wizard. Hopper snatches it and tosses it into the fireplace.

Mike: "What are you doing?!"

The envelope begins to burn, revealing the Ring within. Hopper takes a pair of tongs and removes it.

Hopper: "Hold out your hand, Mike. It’s quite cool."

Mike takes it and stares at the gold band.

Hopper: "What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Mike: (examining the ring) "Nothing. There’s nothing."

Hopper sighs in relief.

Mike: "Wait. There are markings. It’s some form of Elvish. I can’t read it."

Hopper: "There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

Mike: (bewildered) "Mordor!"

Hopper: "In the common tongue, it says: ‘One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.’"

The Ring lays resting on the kitchen table.

Hopper: (staring at it) "This is the One Ring, forged by the Mind Flayer in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of the Mind Flayer himself."

Mike: "Nancy found it- in Gollum’s cave."

Hopper: "Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Nancy's keeping, prolonging her life, delaying old age. But no longer, Mike. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It’s heard it’s master’s call."

Mike: "But he was destroyed. The Mind Flayer was destroyed."

Hopper eyes the Ring nervously and hushes Mike.

Hopper: "No, Mike. The Spirit of the Mind Flayer endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. The Mind Flayer has returned. His Troglodytes have multiplied. His fortress of Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. The Mind Flayer needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it- seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Rings yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one- the Ring and the Dark Lord. Mike, he must never find it."

Mike: (grabbing the Ring off of the table and walking into the hallway) "All right. We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it’s here, do they? (realization slowly creeps over him as he turns around to look at Hopper) Do they, Hopper?"

Hopper: "There is one other who knew that Nancy had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. (Shows Gollum between troglodytes, raising his hands and screaming) I don’t know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words."

Gollum: "Hawkins! Ahh! Wheeler!"

Mike: "Hawkins? Wheeler? But that would lead them here! (Mike offers Hopper the Ring, worriedly frantic) Take it, Hopper! Take it!"

Hopper: (calmly) "No, Mike."

Mike: (insistant) "You must take it!"

Hopper: "You cannot offer me this Ring!"

Mike: "I’m giving it to you!"

Hopper: (yelling) "Don’t tempt me Mike! (calmly continuing as Mike withdraws his hand) I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Mike, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power to great nad terrible to imagine."

Mike: "But it cannot stay in Hawkins!"

Hopper: "No. No it can’t."

Mike: (understanding, clutching the Ring in his palm) "What must I do?"

Mike throws open chest doors and begins grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a sack.

Hopper: "You must leave. And leave quickly."

Mike: "Where? Where do I go?"

Hopper: "Get out of Hawkins. Make for the village of Bree."

Mike: "Bree. (walks down the hall) What about you?"

Hopper: "I’ll be waiting for you at the inn of the Prancing Pony."

Mike: (stuffing apples in his sack) "And the Ring will be safe there?"

Gandalf: "I don’t know, Mike. I don’t have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Mike. He’ll know what to do. You’ll have to leave the name of Wheeler behind you, for that name is not safe outside Hawkins. Travel only by day."

Mike: "I can cut across country easily enough."

Hopper: (endearingly) "My dear Mike. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about their ways in a month. And yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Both here a noise outside the open window.

Hopper: (whispering harshly) "Get down."

Mike drops to the floor and Hopper takes his staff, walking warily to the window. A flower moves and he stabs it with his staff. There is a squeal of pain from below the plants. Hopper lowers his hand into the bushes and thrusts a body onto the table.

Hopper: "Confound it all, Lucas Sinclair! Have you been eavesdropping?"

Lucas: (nervously) "I haven’t been droppin’ no eaves, sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me."

Hopper: "A little late to be trimming the verge, don’t you think?"

Lucas: "I heard raised voices."

Hopper: "What did you hear? Speak!"

Lucas: "N-n-nothin’ important! That is, I heard a good deal about a Ring, a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world, but please Mr. Hopper, sir, don’t hurt me. Don’t turn me into anything unnatural."

Hopper: "No? (smirking at Mike) Perhaps not. (whispering) I’ve thought of a better use for you."

\---

Hopper: "Come along, Lucas. Keep up."

Lucas waddles with a backpack of pots and pans. Hopper leads the two through a field.

Hopper: "Be careful, both of you. The enemy has many spies in his service: birds, beasts. (looks suspiciously at Mike) Is it safe?"

Mike puts his hand over his chest pocket.

Hopper: (warningly) "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Mike, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."


End file.
